


Yours Truly

by Fen_Assan



Series: Together, Even When Apart [2]
Category: The Witcher 3 Blood and Wine dlc, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Epistolary, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Geralt and Yen exchange letters, Humour, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Assan/pseuds/Fen_Assan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little epistolary fic experiment: while Geralt is busy doing Witcher work in Toussaint, he and Yennefer keep in touch by writing to each other. As Yen is not the only one missing Geralt, others join in the correspondence.   </p><p>Takes place during the events of <i>Blood and Wine DLC. Chapters 1-4 contain insignificant spoilers for the DLC, with major spoilers in further chapters!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this something just happened all of a sudden, and I'm not even sure it's worth posting at all, but I'll give it a go. The idea came to me because of a letter in the dlc that Geralt receives from Yen. Although the letter isn't really romantic, but is meant to be a technical thing, the fact that it started with "Dearest" and ended with "Your Yen" left me wanting for more letters between these two. :) Also, those words are the only ones borrowed from the game itself. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this, and if anyone would be interested in continuing to read something like this at all. Thank you for reading. :)

***

7th Blathe, 1275  
Beauclair, Toussaint

 

Dear Yen,

I never thought I'd say this, being a northerner, but Toussaint seems to agree with me. I visited here so long ago I've forgotten how shiny it all is: those for whom the gold does not flow as freely, at least enjoy the sun every day. And all, without exception, appreciate and celebrate the wine, by drinking copious amounts.

For the first week or so the local way of life seemed so foreign to me - likely because it truly is so, both for a northerner and for a Witcher. But the sun here is apparently good for my old bones, although the said bones know little rest even in the pleasantness of this region. The people here do have problems, just like everywhere else, with monsters and bandits. But untouched by war, they are so unbelievably... relaxed: they drink and make merry at every opportunity. I might have even grown accustomed to drinking wine myself: I'll never hear the end of it if Zoltan finds out.

Today I was passing through a settlement that had been abandoned before I cleared it out of the giant centipedes - you'd be fascinated to study one, these are truly huge - when a man stopped me, one of the peasants working at the vineyard. He thanked me, and gave me a bottle of wine they produce there, and a basket of grapes and other fruits. You know I always accept food and drink with gratitude, and although his grapes might have tasted a bit sour, his genuine thanks was sweeter than a pouch of coin some have thrown at me with a sour face.

But that's not what I wanted to tell you, Yen, not all of it at least. That man told me I brought them peace. And that now their women are more willing than ever. So I was wondering, do you think I truly have such influence on women's desires? I'd like to check that theory with one, if you don't mind. She's beautiful, and she sometimes even smiles when she sees me. She has an exquisitely alluring figure, wild waves of raven hair, stormy violet eyes, and probably an angry expression on her face by now.

I miss you, Yen. I won't be done here for a while yet. Come visit?

Ever yours,

Geralt

 

 

***

34th Blathe, 1275  
Kaer Trolde, Ard Skellig

 

Dearest,

I am glad to hear your stay in Toussaint is not too dull, in more senses than one. Although your little plan to incite my jealousy did not exactly work, I will remind you I will not tolerate another women warming your bed, your haystack, or your... ancient elven ruins in the woods. I seem to remember those last are abundant in Toussaint, are they not? I must admit they are giving me ideas, so be a darling and find some nice ones, and wait for me. I would love to explore them with you, and test that little theory of yours while we are at it. So, although I am by no means jealous, please do not put other women at risk of having their eyes scratched out, will you? That would so needlessly ruin my manicure.

Thank you for telling me about your encounter with the grateful peasant: it pleases me those people have enough brains and decency to appreciate the one who saves their lives. I guess what I am saying is, it warms my heart that it made you feel good. You deserve all the praise and the gratitude. Just do not try to cash in on the local peasant girls and barmaids that you keep saving. Put their debt on my tab: I will be more than willing to pay.

Although it saddens me greatly, I cannot yet come visit you, Geralt, for Queen Cerys has need of me and my counsel for a while longer. I will not bother you with the details of what we are doing, but, mark my word, this girl is on her way to becoming a great ruler (particularly so if her father gives her some space: I confess to feeling like pushing him off a cliff from time to time when he tries to barge in).

  
I would so love to see you shortly, dearest. I imagine I will soon weary of too much Toussaint sun, but at least you will have no more reason to complain that my clothes are unfit for the weather. I will make sure to bring only the scantiest and sheerest garments when I do arrive, I promise.

Your new-found enthusiasm for wine does surprise me, Geralt. I have always told you it is a drink superior to your, should I say, previously preferred spirits, but Toussaint has apparently succeeded where I have failed. I will let Zoltan know, of course, so you might expect a letter from him too. And considering he is obviously going to discuss, in no uncertain terms, the lack of manliness in the wine and those who indulge in it, you might want to start thinking of a reply to him even before his letter arrives. And in your next letter to me, will you write about the ways you plan to make up for our time apart when I visit? 

Please take care of yourself for me.

Your Yen

 

PS Your letter took frightfully long to arrive, so I am sending you mine with a kestrel. He will find you swiftly, and will await your reply before returning to me. Although enchanted, he will be grateful if you throw him an odd mouse, or simply let him hunt in a barn before he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I guess this thing is happening haha. I still don't know what this fic will end up being, but I again got a sudden idea for another pair of letters, so I'm sharing. :)  
> Thank you for reading, everyone, and please feel free to leave feedback. I'd love to know what you think. I hope you enjoy. :)

45th Blathe, 1275  
Fox Hollow, Toussaint

Dear Ciri,

How is the life on the Path treating you? Kicked any wicked ass lately? Yours truly is sitting here in an inn in a funny village: they make all kinds of pots here, but no lids. For lids they trade with another village where they make solely lids. Weird, if you ask me. But you didn't ask, so... 

I'm actually writing to give you a piece of Witcherly advice: diving into a lake in full gear is a bad idea. I mean I know, you might find yourself in a situation when it is your best, or even only option, but if it can be avoided, do so. I speak of course from personal experience. I was on a boat in the middle of the lake here, and didn't really give it a thought before jumping in. Was saving a kid. Who couldn't swim. And he also had only one eye, and no grandfather. Life has not been kind to him, poor thing. 

What? I can hear you smirking from here as you're reading this. Oh all right, all right, it might not have been a kid. I might have accidentally dropped my sword. 'Cause I might have been a little drunk. Just a bit though, I've discovered this one particular sort of Rosé here, I heartily recommend it. Oh wait, I didn't tell you which one it is. Well, it's all gone now, I'll let you know another time. 

Anyway, been cleaning the armour and swords all day today, got bored to hell and back. But can't move on before everything's in due shape. Soooo, you wanna pot? They have pretty ones here. Who knows, I might one day pass through that other village and even get you a lid to match. 

Love,

Geralt

PS I think there might exist some sort of spell which immediately tracks these words, spoken or written, but I'll risk it: don't tell Yen. 

PPS Just in case. Hi, Yen!

 

***

7th Feainn, 1275  
Novigrad

Dear Geralt,

I am delighted to hear from you! Even more so now when I know that you are back on the Path with style. I do appreciate your professional advice, and I promise to note it down and revise it just as often as other invaluable strategies of not only surviving but successfully plying our trade. 

I am briefly staying in the _Chameleon_ , visiting Dandelion and Zoltan. In fact, I hoped to visit them both, but Zoltan is currently away on some mission. Dandelion, however, says hello. He is also incredibly thirsty for any details about you, and bothers me to no end to tell him something, anything. I might just satisfy his curiosity and get him off my back with the story of that drowning kid, if you don't mind. Did you say the poor soul also had leprosy? Or was it a curse that you lifted with the help of the ancient cure you found at the bottom of the lake? Ah well, I am sure you will hear the ballad soon enough and find out. 

Are you planning on staying long in Toussaint? Do you know I haven't been? Don't get all agitated, I remember it's within the Empire, and I'm not going to be reckless. Well, I can't exactly promise not to be reckless ever, you know that: I take after you too much. But wouldn't it be grand to take on a contract together?! I can imagine the fun we'd have! I mean, you'd probably be a miserable old man wheezing after me, especially with all that wine you now seem to enjoy so much, but I'd have a blast! 

Miss you, Geralt.

All the hugs and kisses,

Cirilla 

PS I will have you know I kick ass on a meticulously regular basis. And yes, of course I want a pretty pot. Can you find a turquoise one? Don't bother with the lid though.


	3. Chapter 3

41st Blathe, 1275  
Bauclair, Toussaint

 

Dear Yennefer,

I must admit that at first sight I did not take kindly to the kestrel that brought your letter, you can probably understand why. I don't even know if I should be saying this, not sure if it is one of those things we agreed not to mention anymore, but the damn bird stirred the memories of another time you had sent me a message with a kestrel... I bloody panicked, I thought you wanted to end it again, Yen. But I was wrong. And it was stupid of me to think that. So I want to say I'm sorry for assuming the worst for no good reason. And before you decide to send an owl, a hawk, or a turkey next time, please don't. It's fine, really. It will be nice to have this bird species finally signify something pleasant. Like a lovely letter from you: this smooth parchment which upon unravelling greets me with a waft of lilac and gooseberry, and lets me admire your beautiful writing like an elaborate filigree, as I do even now as I scribble my crude reply. 

I do highly approve of your intention to bring the garments of an insignificant length and volume. It is indeed quite hot here, so much that I've resorted to wearing a short-sleeved tunic under light armour. You always did appreciate the armour of the Feline school, right? Do you remember that time in Skellige, the day we met at King Bran's funeral and ran away from everyone and everything? I think we need to do that again, Yen. Especially because now we can afford to just leave, not run away. Well, almost can afford, as soon as I finish this contract for Anarietta. But I want a holiday, with you, with wine, and without clothes. How does that sound for a plan? 

I have taken your request to heart by the way: one of my maps is getting filled with a selection of elven ruins, complete with descriptions Dandelion would be proud, what the hell, even jealous of. I'm working on clearing them up, so by the time you get your exquisite behind here I can treat you to a tour. A very special tour. You will see all the wonders of elven architecture, have your pick of the treasures still lying in chests hidden deep within, and marvel at the ethereal statues from up close. While you hold on to them, and scream your delight as I bring you pleasure. Yen... you know you're still driving me crazy, even after all these years and everything we've been through. The thought of fucking you against a statue will keep me going for a while, but hurry with your business in Skellige, and come here. 

Oh, by the way. Anarietta's paid me an advance on the contract. Sort of. She gave me an estate. I mean, it sounds grand but it's actually a pretty rundown place. I might have added to the effect by killing a bruxa in the cellars. Yeah, have I mentioned it's also a vineyard? I have all the papers, even got a bloody key on a cushion. Still can't believe this is the first real estate I've ever owned. I'm yet to ride there to take full possession of it, so to speak. But I guess it means you won't have to take a room at an inn when you visit. I like that. Do you?

Come soon. Write sooner. 

Love,

Geralt

PS  I just realised I'll now be able to make sure your, our kestrel, always has a place to hunt some mice in Toussaint. Do you think we should give him a name? What about Roach? Just kidding. Knight Roderick's a good name though. Or not? 

 

***

47th Blathe, 1275  
Kaer Trolde, Ard Skellig

 

Dearest Geralt, 

I am so profoundly sorry. It did not cross my mind when I summoned the bird which memories it could bring. Believe me, it truly was not my intention to upset you. I do feel like a fool now. And I hate it, because now we are going to have a pet kestrel named Knight Roderick, and that is ridiculous. But I want to make you happy, so let this be a little token of my devotion. And an apology. 

I am happy to congratulate you on the acquisition of the estate, my darling. Although I fear from your description that it will suck coin from you faster than you earn it. Then again, the knowledge that you will have secure lodgings during your stay in Toussaint will grant me better sleep at night. 

When we are talking sleep though, I believe I will have another reason for troubled nights. Your descriptive suggestions wake all kinds of ideas and images in my head, especially the kind which make me flush with heat. I have just had to unbutton my blouse... for some air, and... blazes, my own hands on my body just do not feel the same as yours. I miss your big, strong arms holding me, your rough with callouses hands caressing me gently. Or not gently at all. I... I miss you. And I am greatly anticipating the historical tour you mentioned. The one where you fuck me into oblivion. Oh Geralt, this is going to be torture until I am able to visit. But the thought of us making love in all your wonderfully catalogued elven ruins, and now also in every spot of your estate, will indeed keep me going for a while. 

You confessed your reaction to the kestrel - I beg your pardon, Knight Roderick - so I feel I should admit to my surprise at your use of the Duchess Anna Henrietta's private name. I suppose it was a matter of plainly using the simplest one, after all no titles are necessary when we both know who you are speaking of. I am just curious, if you do not mind, if the use of that name was prompted by herself. 

I am doing all in my power to assist Cerys in her endeavours, and you will be very impressed when you find out about some of her achievements, but let us not waste this semblance of our time together on matters of politics. I do hope I shall soon be able to start planning my visit, but the date is regrettably still beyond my reach. 

Do take exceptionally good care of yourself.

Your Yen

PS The Cat School armour is indeed one of my favourites. By the way, I am enclosing the details of a Master armourer you should visit in Beauclair. He might assist you with new armour, for which I shall be happy to reimburse the man quite generously. Particularly if he is able to provide the items which will serve you well in battle, and which will have a secret mechanism for me to rip them off you in an instant. When we finally see each other again, dearest, I shall not have the patience.

PPS Geralt, your letters are always beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Geralt alludes to, about Yen breaking up with him through a message brought by a kestrel, is from "A Shard of Ice" short story by A. Sapkowski.
> 
> The story about these two running away from everyone in Skellige is me blatantly referring to my other fic, "En'leass". :)) Have a look at it if you're enjoying this one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, all feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and kudos! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic, as I think I'm finally forming a more coherent idea of where this will follow. :)
> 
> As always, I'm happy and grateful to hear what you think!

18th Feainn, 1275  
 _Chameleon_ , Novigrad

Dear Geralt,

The news I have received delight me as truly pleasing to the soul!  
A loyal friend to be awarded his own estate, his own home!  
I hope you shall retain the graces of the illustrious Duchess,  
Allowing you in the oasis of the Toussaintian noblesse. 

I fear Duchessa still bears grudges against Yours Truly to this day,   
She disallows my pen's opuscules, to author's true and deep dismay.   
I shall enclose the new script thusly, in secret, ballad Wolf the Brave,  
Who saved the orphaned tot robustly from early, horrid, soggy grave.

I would impart some news, as prompted, of how we fare in Novigrad.  
Our fine establishment 

 

* _The poem ends abruptly, the following text appears to have been penned by a different hand.*_

 

What the fuck’s wrong with ye, Dandelion? Like what Geralt needs there on the Path is yer newest ballad. Right, I can just see him clutching the parchment with a hand trembling with unsuppressable emotion before he charges a griffin. Pfft. Anyways, you've lost the right to finish this letter (especially in that crappy rhyming – like you pulled it out of yer powdered arse and you weren't even trying. Or it’s just that Prissy’s got a much finer poetic talent, and you can gasp all you like) since that poor girl came to start a scandal in our “fine establishment”. 

Ugh, sorry, Geralt. 

Geralt! How are ye, my friend? The local climate treating ye well, I hear, hehe. 

We’re fine here, the _Chameleon_ ’s quite a success, ye ken. And no wonder, with all the work put into it. My work. For it is a rare occasion indeed that Dandelion decides to stop scratching his artistic bollocks and bare to be useful for a while. Ciri’s been not long ago, everyone says the girl’s all bright and happy. Didn’t catch her meself, sadly, was somewhere else. Argh, dammit, might just tell ye, before the feathered plonker blurbs it out anyway. I was visiting a lady. Nothing serious, mind ye, but… very pleasant. 

Anyhoo, there’s something else I gotta mention. What’s with all the bloody wine, Geralt? Is Toussaint so miserably lacking in all proper spirits that you resorted to that… pfft… grape juice?! I know, I know, you gotta be at court there, doing courtly stuff and such. I just hope you won’t start kohling yer pretty peepers and powdering yer nose, too. It’s enough I gotta deal with one such individual on a daily basis. 

Zoltan 

PS Dandelion’s gonna be pissed he didn’t get to sign the letter, but the bastard interrupted one of my… hmm… conversations with the aforementioned lady, so he bloody well deserves it. 

 

***

 

33rd Feainn, 1275  
Corvo Bianco, Toussaint

Zoltan, Dandelion, 

What a pleasure to hear from my dear old friends. Nothing’s changed with you, I see. Were your ladies not mentioned in the letter, I’d say you two sound like a long-married couple, ready to spit in one another’s soup. Not that I’m giving you ideas... 

Toussaint’s quite beautiful this time of year, as Dandelion surely remembers. Anarietta still remembers. Which means that, to my utterly helpless dismay, I shall not be in the position to offer you hospitality, dear Dandelion. See, you’d be hanged the moment you step in the duchy. Well maybe not the very same moment, they’d give you a goblet of rosé first. Local custom. Neither will I be able to indulge in your newest, undoubtedly magnificent, creation. Would have to burn it the same instant were I to receive such. Can’t risk it, you see. 

Zoltan, however, you’re welcome to come. Actually, I insist you do. I got a list - ok, when I say “a list”, I actually mean a crate - of wines which I guarantee, will change your mind about this beverage. I might start making one of my own, too, you know. Got the land and the vines and the cellars for it now, after all. Barnabas says they’ll be no wine this year because of all the damage, but he’s hopeful about the next. If I cash out quite a considerable sum, that is. This home-owning and wine-making business seems to be bloody costly. Wouldn't mind actually earning something from it one day. Yeah, forgot to mention. Barnabas-Basil Foulty is my Majordomo. Yep. Majordomo. Grand chap. Plays Gwent like nobody’s business. 

So... yeah. Just one more thing: don’t come just yet. This business Anarietta wants me to take care of is turning out to be a trifle more complicated than I’d thought. Will take some time sorting it.

Geralt

PS The court protocol does demand fancy clothes, which I’ve so far managed to avoid, but no kohl. So no worries, Zoltan. I can however absolutely send some high quality one your way, Dandelion. They sell this shit on every corner here. If you play nice, I might even send you a bottle of something good too. Maybe. No promises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another friendly reminder that starting with this chapter there will be significant spoilers for the _Blood and Wine_ DLC here. Also, technically, there is a spoiler for the _Lady of the Lake_ (the last novel in the Witcher Saga series) in this chapter, but if you have played the DLC, you already know that bit anyway. 
> 
> A big thank you and hugs to all of my wonderful readers, your comments and kudos are a great motivation to keep writing. :) I hope you continue to enjoy this story. <3

37th Feainn, 1275  
Corvo Bianco, Toussaint

Dear Yen,

You not gonna believe what happened to me today. Damn, _I_ still can't believe it.

I was working on the contract the Duchess called me here for, chasing the killer. When I caught up with him, someone appeared out of thin air and put himself between the beast and me. That someone made me freeze on the spot gaping like a worst kind of idiot while he got impaled on the claws in my stead. I was shocked. And you know it takes a lot to shock me. But it was Regis, Yen. Yeah, the very same barber-surgeon friend of mine you never got to meet in Stygga castle because he died at Vilgefortz’ hands. I guess the news I'm trying to relate is it turns out he didn't die after all. Not permanently anyway. 

To say that I, a Witcher, was surprised to see him in the flesh would be a gross understatement. I obviously know of higher vampires’ ability to regenerate, but that it can go that far… I had no idea. Not that there was much of Regis left to regenerate after Vilgefortz... Had I known back then, I’d have… I’d have done something. I should have done something, after everything he did for me and for us… Damn. 

Anyway. He’s alive and well, and - you're yet to meet him to believe his level of politeness (and his annoying habit of answering questions before one even finished articulating them - although come to think of it, you might actually appreciate those qualities of his) - but he in fact asked me to send you his regards. So here goes. 

As you can imagine, something had to interfere with this fucked up joy of finding an old friend literally resurrected. But when was it ever simple, huh? I guess it just wouldn’t be my style otherwise, would it? Thing is, Regis was brought back to life by another higher vampire - precisely the one I’m contractually obliged to hunt… Talk about chances… and choices… Regis says his friend must have a very sound cause for killing, and you know my reasons to trust _him_ better than anyone… Will see what comes out of it, but the contract will likely take me longer than I originally anticipated. 

On an unrelated note, my steady diet of local wines has been broken by some top quality mandrake hooch courtesy of a vampire barber-surgeon. Old times. This might be the drink talking, but you know what? I think you could become even better friends with him than I am. You’d have tons to talk about. There’s nothing he doesn't know it seems, but no wonder, being way over 400 years old… Fuck, he really is alive. 

How are _you_ doing, Yen? I wish I was telling you all this while you lay on my shoulder (the right one - the left bothers me somewhat after the meeting with Regis’ friend) in the large bed that got delivered for the master bedroom the other day. I ordered a large wardrobe too. Although we both know you’ll need to place that “bigger on the inside” enchantment on it. 

I miss my pillow smelling of lilac and gooseberry. 

All yours, 

Geralt

 

PS Have I told you Toussaint is insanely packed with cats? Strays and domestic ones roam everywhere here, including a few around the estate. And I must tell you it gets bloody annoying them hissing at me all the time. Under my own bloody roof. Do you mind taking a look at the infinite wisdom of your books to see if there's something to be done about that? I don’t wanna get rid of them, mind you. It’s just that right now I’m the only one unable to touch the buggers. Not that I want to. What I mean is they're the only ones not recognising my authority as the new owner of the place. And that’s improper and gotta be fixed, don't you think? 

 

***

 

39th Feainn, 1275  
Kaer Trolde, Ard Skellig

Geralt, dearest, 

I hope you have by now had your left shoulder looked at. It will need to be in prime form for me to rest on it. And please be careful. I would hate to have to yell at you because you got yourself badly injured. I am very well aware of the dangers of your profession, but please. Be safe. 

I confess my reaction at learning that Regis lives managed to frighten Cerys: I do not normally gasp and freeze in the middle of the corridor with my hand over my mouth. I can only imagine how shocking and confusing it felt for you. And also how delightful. It is wonderful news indeed, and I can hardly wait to meet him, and thank him. For, although you so delicately chose not to mention that, his untimely - and ever-so-fortunately not permanent - death found him when he was protecting me. Believe me, I have not forgotten that, as much as to you, I owe my life to him as well. 

From what you told me about Regis, he sounds like an utterly charming person and an engaging interlocutor. I certainly will not mind him “knowing everything about anything” as I remember you once put it. And Geralt, I am so pleased you have a true friend at your side now. Who can take an expert look at your wounds, by the way. Only saying. Please do thank him for me and give him my best regards in return. And tell him I am sure to do so in person in the hopefully not-too-far future.

Geralt, you are giving me more and more reasons to hurry with my work here and come to Toussaint. To you. Now that wardrobe sounds quite splendid, along with the bed. I keep conjuring up images of joining you in that bed, while your armour is strewn on the floor. And waking up at night just to feel your warmth right next to me. And taking walks in the vineyard with you, hiding among the vines...It will be glorious. And soon, I hope. Just another savaed perhaps? 

What Cerys is doing here is quite remarkable: I am assisting her in no less than changing the order of things in Skellige. She has a powerful vision for her realm’s future, and I heartily support it. She wants to tend to the land, to care for her people, to build and develop instead of simply to raid as Skelligers have done for generations. I think she can succeed in this, Geralt. It is a worthy cause. Although Crach is not exactly helpful in allowing her to rule as she sees fit, my voice does seem to add some weight to Cerys’ when it comes to him. So I am busy, but well. I am well, but I miss you. I miss you, but of course I do, because I love you, Geralt. 

I wish you the best of fortune in your investigation, and hope you are able to catch your breath from time to time, and have a swill of mandrake hooch with your friend. I hear it is highly beneficial for the soul, if not for the head on the morning after. 

Do take good care of yourself. And of Regis. 

Your Yen

 

PS I will certainly look into the feline matter for you, darling. If my Wolf wants to pet a kitten, who would dare deny him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your wonderful feedback, everyone! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

3rd Lammas, 1275  
Kaer Trolde, Ard Skellig

 

Dear Geralt,

I can't believe it! It is so wonderfully impossible, or rather impossibly wonderful that Regis is alive! Oh, I’m in Skellige, visiting ~~mot~~ Yennefer. She was so excited when she told me, you wouldn't believe it! I think I jumped for joy myself, but that’s me. Oh Geralt, can I come? Please? Pretty please? I would so love to see Regis, and to see you (you are number one, always, I promise)! I could help you track his friend as well. I’m pretty good at that, you know it. Come on. Pleeeease?

Since we're talking about my witcherly prowess, I have a new trophy! Killed a grave hag in Velen. A pretty old one she was, and mean. But I got out with but a few spots on my hands: she managed to spurt some poison before I cut her tongue off - what a hag. Don't worry, Yennefer took care of the markings: the skin on my hands looks ridiculously smooth now - I’m positively itching for a scratch. And no, dear Geralt, I’m not being reckless. 

In fact, I have some news to tell you. I’ve been meeting up with Avallac’h for a while: he’s helping me become a true Witcheress - relax, no mutations involved. We've been experimenting with your potion formulas, and Avallac’h seems to have managed to rework Tawny Owl and Cat already so I can use them without the toxicity kicking me in the butt. Or the head. His research in the properties of my blood is turning out extremely useful. 

So… our higher vampire entries will need to be rewritten, right? With what Regis told you… You know what? I was thinking, what if I write the new version? I’d really enjoy that. I mean I’d only need to have a couple of long chats with Regis about it. Grand idea, yeah? 

Be well, Geralt.

Love, 

Ciri 

PS Thank you for the pot! It was amazing to receive the delivery from Knight Roderick. (I love his name, by the way. Yennefer cringes every time I say it, but yesterday I totally heard her say it too when she thought no one was around. Well, I was, it turns out.) I adore the pot’s turquoisest colour, and the fact that it is so small it needs a cork instead of a lid. I just might use it to carry a swig of Cat (I think that one might be my favourite potion ever). Oh. Just realised I learned the potion-drinking routine from you. Oh well, I’ll just carry my tiny pot around with me anyway. To remind me of you. Not that I need reminding. Well, bye. 

 

***

 

7th Lammas, 1275  
Corvo Bianco, Toussaint

 

Dear Ciri,

I’m glad to hear you're spending some time with Yen, and I envy you two some much right now. I really hope this crazy contract business will be done soon, and all three of us will get a chance to just relax and enjoy. All together. You know, I’m (and when I say I’m, I actually mean B.B. is) fitting a guest room in the main house. I think you’ll like it. You won't be a guest, of course, I hope you realise Corvo Bianco is as much your home as it will ever be mine. So when my work here is over, and the room is completed, then I’ll be the happiest man alive to welcome you here, Ciri. Then, but not yet. 

This is not because I don’t trust your skills - I’ve seen you in action, and I taught you myself after all - but because you being here now would give my enemies an upper hand. I won't offer them a way to get to me through you, we shouldn't make it easy for them now, should we? 

Yeah, I understand your reaction to the news of Regis - it still hasn't settled properly in my head either. But I’m happy to be working with him again. How is it possible I actually missed his know-it-all manner? Seriously though, he is an exceptional person indeed. What he’s doing for Dettlaff… We couldn't find him by regular, or even most of irregular means, so Regis suggested making a potion to enable me to have a vision of his friend. One of the ingredients required Regis to do something… I’ll spare you the details, but the point is, I’ve seen “the dark side” of him. And even then he was more generous and humane than many people I’ve met. I would love you to know him better. And I promise you will. 

I must say I didn't expect to hear you’re still friends with Avallac’h. Although I’m not sure I can vanquish my scepticism regarding him entirely, I’m grateful he’s helping you again. Now asking you to say hello would be an exaggeration, so I won't. Just be careful, Ciri. 

Right, I gotta get some rest before heading out, but first - a hot dinner. While doing a thing for Regis, I happened to break one old woman’s curse. She had nowhere to go, so she lives in Corvo Bianco now. Turns out she's an amazing cook. You’ll love Marlene’s pierogi. 

Love, 

Geralt

PS Good job on the grave hag. Reminds me, do you think I should set up some kind of a trophy room or something? You know, to show off to visitors when I’m grey and old - oh wait. Well, when I’m fat and even older. Eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although many of you already know that, thought I'd mention that this story now has an accompanying fic, where you can find some actual scenes related to what you read in the letters here. Take a look if you're enjoying this one. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Between the Words


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been ages since I updated this story, and I'm so sorry for it! I got sucked into another fandom, and then hit a major writer's block, but I want you to know I haven't abandoned my Witcher fics. I still love that universe and those characters, and I hope I'll be able to do more writing in the near future, so updates should be more frequent again.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you still enjoy this story.

***

7th Lammas, 1275  
Kaer Trolde, Ard Skellig

 

Dearest Geralt,

As you know, Ciri spent some time here with me lately, and I must say it was so… lovely. You know how sparingly I use such words, but spending a few evenings with this fascinating young woman she has become, just talking, or having a glass of wine - Ciri had vodka, I fear I must admit defeat in swaying her towards more sophisticated drinks, and will have to leave that to you, darling - and simply sitting together in companionable silence, it was… it felt so frighteningly like a home. Like a family. I cannot wait for both of us to have a chance to spend more time with our daughter, Geralt. No, your eyes are not deceiving you. I guess the right amount of wine, and stories from back when Ciri was a fierce little girl with messed-up hair and scratched knees (sweet Melitele, she has not changed in that regard at all, has she?), and the warmth from a fire can make a woman go all soft and sentimental, my love - even me. 

Thank you for not letting her come yet. I know how tough this whole thing is turning out to be with Dettlaff being blackmailed… Oh. I might not have told you, have I? I had Knight Roderick have a chat with birds in Toussaint, just to ask around, see if I could help… So I ended up talking to Regis - in an indirect sort of way, through the ravens. I hope you do not mind. I did not mean to pry, just thought the kestrel might find out something useful. But I know now everything I learnt is old news to you, so… You know, if things become truly serious, and I feel the events are in fact taking that turn, promise me you will tell me, and allow me to help. Juggling with an ancient higher vampire in one hand and a moody ruler in the other while being harassed by all sorts in between is no mean feat. If there is even a remote possibility you might need my assistance, I will come, Geralt, even with the affairs here unfinished. Cerys is a smart enough girl. She will understand me not putting her first. So please, do not try to protect me, not in this case, not with Regis in the middle of it. Tell me to come and help if I can. 

I love you so much, Geralt. You, and Ciri. And I just might be developing some warm feelings towards our Knight Roderick as well. Damn you. You know what? I think I should send this before I scrap the letter. Send, and then have another goblet of wine. It is windy today. I might just enjoy a few gusts on the battlements as he flies away. 

Ever yours, 

Yennefer

PS I have indeed looked into the kitty situation for you, dear, and I think I might be on to something. I will need to be there in person to attempt a thing or two, but I say there is definitely hope for a positive outcome with our little feline experiment. 

 

***

11th Lammas, 1275  
Corvo Bianco, Toussaint

 

Yen, dear,

I never thought I’d say that, but I think you should write me letters while being a little tipsy more often. I loved it. I’d have loved it more to have actually held you so you didn’t shiver on those windswept battlements, but I’ll hold you instead under the same stars but in warmer, more fragrant nights, where you won’t need any clothes for a midnight stroll in your garden. Damn. It was supposed to be a surprise. But hell, now I’ve told you, so you know there will be a lovely herb garden waiting for you here. I’ll have fun thinking of something else to surprise you. Might as well distract me from thinking about the mess this case has become... 

It seems to be getting more complicated by the minute. I’m now not only tasked with apprehending - or vindicating? - Dettlaff, but also finding Syanna, Anarietta’s missing sister. She happens to be mixed up in this affair somehow. I don’t even know if I want to find out how exactly. I kinda want it to be done and over with. Not a big fan of family drama. Especially being caught up right in it. We’ve had a fair share of that ourselves, haven’t we, Yen? We haven’t exactly ever been a proper family, you, me, and Ciri; but the drama’s been abundant. Would it be too much to hope to just have a normal life for a bit? Whaddaya think? It even possible for us? Regis says I’m being too melancholic today and might want to reconsider writing to you in such a mood. But then he also says it’s better to write what’s on my mind and in my heart. So there you have it. I miss you two and want to have a spell of marginally normal life. Sounds ridiculous now that I’m looking at it in writing, but whatever. 

Don’t worry about me, Yen, I’m alright. And I think I will in fact let you know if I can use your help here. Would be fun to work together, don’t you think? Have an adventure. Work off the excitement of the battle afterwards. You know, that huge new bed still feels weird and empty with just myself in it. But don't worry - it’ll wait for you. Although if Regis keeps pouring his mandrake hooch, we just might both end up in a heap on it. Could be embarrassing. Would never hear the end of it from B.B. 

Yen? Will you do me a favour? Tonight, when you close the door to your lavishly furnished chamber, and take off your fashionable clothes, and get into bed, I want you to touch yourself. And think of me. And think of what you want me to do when we see each other again. I will want explicit instructions. Could you do that for me? I miss hearing you moan. 

Love (and lust), 

Geralt 

PS I might need a moment alone now. The image of you in bed, wearing nothing but the star on your neck, the black silk of your hair tousled and falling over your open lips as you throw your head back, arching, your hand between your legs… Oh Yen.


	8. Chapter 8

15th Lammas, 1275  
Corvo Bianco, Toussaint

 

Hey Zoltan,

Thought you’d enjoy getting a letter through a bird. Not just any bird at that - meet my new friend Knight Roderick. You might consider his name a tribute to your once closest companion Field Marshal Windbag. Man, I remember the way that parrot added, should I say… colourful details to your campfire stories - like sprinkling a generous helping of salt and pepper over a roast. So bloody generous. Have you heard from Schuttenbach? I kinda hope both bastards are alive and well in Mahakam. 

Anyway, I decided you, as a true bird enthusiast, would appreciate this kestrel serving as our messenger. He’s instructed to deliver this letter directly to you, which I believe he will do - whatever it takes him to avoid Dandelion. A damn smart bird he is. By the way, have you acquired any other bird (apart from the lovely lady you briefly mentioned before) since you had Philippa Eilhart for a pet? Calm down, calm down - no offence meant, old friend. Just teasing. I’m actually writing to tell you some news - if you haven’t heard it already. Do you happen to remember a certain… barber-surgeon from back in the day who went by a simple and unpretentious name of Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy? Damn right you do. To get to the point - he’s alive. And is here in Beauclair with me, and still makes a bloody good hooch. Thought you’d want to know - about the hooch. 

The two of us are chasing Dettlaff, this higher vampire friend of his, and Anarietta’s missing sister … shit, it’s a fucked up story, Zoltan. And while we’re on the subject, how the hell did Dandelion manage to have patience with the Duchess? She’s unbelievable. Stomps her feet and throws her arms like a spoilt kid who’s being denied a treat for the first time in her life! She hasn’t been patient with my prolonged search for Dettlaff - I don’t fucking know what to do there, I’m right in the middle of things it shouldn’t even be my place to decide. And Dettlaff is a killer, sure, but he’s also the one who saved Regis’ life all those years ago. After Regis’d lost it because of me, because he was helping me. In any case, I might have told Anarietta to summon her bloody beagles if she wanted a faster hunter. You can imagine she did not take that very lightly. Damn Dandelion’s taste for damn spoilt girls. And don’t you dare use my own weapon against me - Yen has spilt a fare share of blood - both others and her own - to have earned her place and her privilege; they are _not_ alike. You know, Yen and I were thinking of retiring together. That retirement sure sounds good right now, I tell you. 

Anyway, just thought you’d want to know about Regis. Hope we’ll get this shitstorm done and over with soon enough, and then I expect you to be here for a few drunken campfire stories between old friends. Only this time it’ll be better ‘cause we won’t have to be saving anyone. Bring Dandelion - if you must. 

Geralt

 

***

21st Lammas, 1275  
 _Chameleon_ , Novigrad

 

Geralt! 

What a bloody surprise! With all due respect to Knight Roderick, I mean the news of Regis, of course. And ye say the old bugger’s still making his mandrake moonshine… hmmm, I do hope there is the good variety in those parts of Toussaint. From what I remember - and I’m sayin’ it dreamy-eyed - his produce must certainly elevate the general level of high quality drinks in that fancy pansy little place. That’s great news - great news indeed, my friend! 

I’ll be more than happy to visit for the pleasure of such fine company as the barber-surgeon and yerself - and yer Knight Roderick - a right fine bird he is! Got Dandelion properly pissed by flying around him to deliver the letter right into me own hands while our bard friend jumped for the parchment quite futilely - what a scene you missed there. Talking about old companions, I did hear from Percival - Field Marshal and himself are doing just fine on Mount Carbon, his jeweller’s workshop’s apparently quite a success. Huh! No wonder, considering he originally bought it from yours truly. In fact, Schuttenbach and meself are about to enter into another business relationship. The gnome will be helping me arrange shipments of mahakam spirits. Hehe, _Chameleon_ is on its way to becoming a truly _fine_ establishment. 

And yeah, I admit I miss that vulgar parrot. Dandelion’s just not as much fun sometimes ye ken. 

Geralt, I dinnae ken how to tell ye, but I might not be the best person to talk to about women. Ye know my personal history better than others. Besides, I never met that Anarietta - although by what I hear from both you and Dandelion, I’m not so sure I want to. I do appreciate a lass with a temper - but all must have its limitations. I hope her ducal pouty face - she does a pouty face, doesn’t she? - won’t mean more trouble for ye. You might try to set Regis on her - he’s ever so good at telling those stories about how to kill a vampire with some garlic and a wooden pole… Might placate an impressionable lady. In other words - good luck, my friend. And - since you actually asked - my new … lady friend seems nice indeed. She’s working in a little tailor’s shop, and hm, is very… crafty with her hands. Erm, well. There you have it. 

Good luck again in completing this pain-in the-arse contract, Geralt. Do hurry up - I’m all gung-ho about those drinks and stories. Say hello to Regis for me, won’t ye? Let him know my delicate palate still retains the wonderful memories of the first moonshine of his I tasted. I’m counting on his current stock meeting certain expectations. No pressure though. 

Zoltan


	9. Chapter 9

30th Lammas, 1275  
Beauclair, Toussaint

 

Dear Lady Yennefer,

This certainly is an unexpected missive - or rather one from an unexpected sender, and I do apologise for this intrusion of sorts. I do not wish to alarm you unnecessarily, but I believe you should be informed as to why Geralt is currently unable to reply to your latest letter - which I have left untouched in Corvo Bianco. But allow me to proceed to the crux of the matter…

I know you are aware of most particulars of the case Geralt has been working on, as well as of the fact that I have been assisting him in his search for Dettlaff. The concise account of the most recent developments would be that we managed to find Syanna, as well as Dettlaff’s abducted lover. I regret you and I did not get the chance to further our acquaintance in the past, but from what I have heard of your sharp mind, I suspect you have already guessed that the two aforementioned ladies were in fact one and the same person. Enraged by her betrayal and manipulations - I can only imagine how Dettlaff felt at that moment as I myself found it hard to reconcile Syanna’s deed with her previous proclamations of love to him - my friend vanished, demanding Syanna met him in three days to explain herself. Otherwise, I regret to say, he threatened to wipe out the city of Beauclair. Geralt and myself were tasked with both - tracking Dettlaff by the order of the Duchess, and Syanna, who was suddenly missing, well-hidden by her sister - in an attempt to insure the meeting of ex-lovers and avert the disaster. Dettlaff proved impossible to find - as a higher vampire myself I can attest to his ability to do so despite Geralt’s best efforts, but Geralt and I have managed to find a clue to Syanna’s location. And this brings me to Geralt’s current whereabouts as well. The Land of a Thousand Fables. I assume you might have heard about this fairytale land - for you are undoubtedly familiar with the work of the court mage Artorius Vigo and his predilection for illusion spells. We found a book and a spell which transported Geralt into that land. I… you might ask why I am writing this instead of being at Geralt’s side. I gave serious consideration to following suit. However, three days since Dettlaff’s pledge passed two days ago. The city of Beauclair both burns and is awash with blood. Dettlaff stayed true to his word. I cannot stop what is happening, but I cannot allow the massacre to go unchecked either. I am doing what I can to prevent more deaths of the innocent. Besides, I have full faith in Geralt’s ability to find and bring Syanna back to stop this madness. 

I do not know what else to tell you - weather to reassure you of the positive outcome of these tribulations, or to share my doubts and grim expectations. I shall leave you to make your own conclusions - save for the fact that I believe there is no need to worry about Geralt’s silence. He will contact you as soon as he is able, I am certain. I am also certain all this will not have left him unscathed, both in terms of peace of mind and physically. I shall do my utmost best to be of assistance to him, but I cannot safely predict what it shall come to with Dettlaff. I am not asking for you to join this, definitely not - it is not my place and not my decision to make. Besides, I _am_ certain Geralt would not be grateful if I did ask you to come here now. But I wish he got a spell of better times you could provide after all this is done - if you shall forgive the unintended pun. I hope there is still a chance for us to meet as well - I would most enjoy getting to know you in person, Lady Yennefer. 

With this, I must leave. I wish you good fortune - and safe travels. 

Ever at your service,

Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy

 

P.S. Please do not mistake my use of my full name for anything but courtesy. I would most definitely prefer you to address me simply as Regis as my close friends do - and I shall be bold to express my hope you might one day count your esteemed self in their variably fine company. 

 

***

2nd Velen, 1275  
Kaer Trolde, Ard Skellig 

 

Dearest Regis,

I hope you shall forgive the lack of courtesy in my first ever letter to you, but I would assure you I already count myself among your friends - and only hope to earn this feeling becoming mutual. I cannot express all my gratitude to you for so much that you have done - for Ciri, for Geralt, and for myself. I am ever in your debt, and I pledge to answer your call whenever you find yourself in need of any kind of assistance - or a conversation revolving around something other than the better kind of spring for a bear trap. I assure you I am not attempting to belittle Geralt’s skills in polite conversation, but we must both agree on his preference for certain topics being a little overwhelming for people with other interests. That being said, I can hardly wait to hear my beloved’s stories, be they about new bolts for his crossbow, or the stench of a rotfiend. I do not pray, but I hope in my heart of hearts he is well. Please forgive my untoward oversharing of feelings - and thank you for helping him and keeping him company. 

Thank you as well for bringing me news of what has become such a bloody affair. And to think, we believed it would be an easy contract in a pleasant place - almost just a little adventure for Geralt to enjoy before he retires. I do not know if he has shared those plans with you, but both of us were thinking of removing ourselves from active service - only to accidentally become tangled up in bigger issues than we anticipated. Forgive my dark pondering. I am certain we shall come out of this - if nothing else - with a stronger wish for peace and quiet, and thus shall make arrangements to achieve that sooner rather than later. 

Speaking of, I am in the middle of final preparations before I leave for Toussaint. Seeing that the journey will only take me the unworthy of mention time of establishing a portal, I am giving final guidance to Queen Cerys of Skellige for I do not intend to come back here any time soon, and I believe I am nearly ready to leave. You can count on my preparedness to join you and Geralt no matter what stage of affairs I arrive into. It might be wise not to disclose my arrival to Geralt in advance though - I agree with your suspicions he would not be pleased at first if I arrived into imminent danger. It is as if he forgets sometimes that I am a powerful sorceress indeed… but I digress. I shall make sure my kestrel is instructed to deliver this message to you directly - and even if it gets lost in the possible mayhem on his way, the bird will be able to communicate it to you. Just like when we spoke before...

I do hope I shall meet you in person soon - so we can start on building that friendship properly. 

Yours truly,

Yennefer

 

P.S. I, unquestionably, appreciate good manners, but Regis, please, forget the use of “Lady” with me. 

P.P.S. Regis - you did the right thing not following Gerlat into the illusion land. You are doing more where you are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank-you to all my wonderful readers who have stuck with this story despite the long wait for updates. I greatly appreciate each and every one of you - as well as the kudos and comments you leave, they mean a great deal. <3
> 
> Only the last chapter of this story remains, and I believe I'll post it within about a week. There will also be a chapter or two in the accompanying fic to this one "Between the Words", and after that - I'm still committed to continuing this tale in further fics - I have Regis' story to tell, and Geralt and Yen's retirement should get some attention as well. :)


	10. Chapter 10

5th Velen, 1275  
Corvo Bianco, Toussaint

 

Hey Yen.

I’m back, and I just got your last few letters minutes ago - they’re lying here still unopened as I figured I wanted to write to you first before collapsing. 

To cut a long story short - I killed him, Yen. I had to. This was a nasty kind of case where I didn’t want to kill, didn’t think it was right, but I truly had no other choice. Dettlaff flew into an epic rage at Syanna’s disappearance when he’d attacked her - so he proceeded to attack whoever was around at the time. Turned out it was me - and Regis. Regis, in fact… he threw himself at Dettlaff. He fought him. He fought and together we killed the man who’d brought him back to life. I have no bloody idea how I’m ever gonna repay Regis for everything. How I’m even gonna thank him. Or what I’m even gonna do, ‘cause now it’s all kinda messed up again. I mean Syanna and Anarietta are both alive - despite the former’s original plan of getting rid of her sister that we’d discovered. And averted. The sisters seem to have forgiven and accepted each other, but honestly, I want to have nothing to do with any of them for as long as I can, preferably - if not impossibly - ever. They and their tantrums and their drama and their innate obstinance which at times seemed like pure meanness can just get the fuck outta my life. I’ve had enough. Yeah, some would say this is a happy ending, but it’s fucking not, not for everyone. I sure am glad it’s over, at least that whole bloody part is over. I don’t know what will follow. 

I’m so tired, Yen. I don’t know what to do about Regis, and I just can’t find it in me to explain the whole thing in detail here. For now I guess I’ll just go sleep for a couple of days, after getting - or rather proceeding to get - properly drunk. 

When are you coming, Yen? I’m done with pride, right now I just want you here. With me. 

This feels stupid to write - like you don’t know that I’m yours. But maybe it’s not. Maybe I never did tell you enough. I need you, Yen. I want you. I’ve loved you for - what, thirty years, give or take? - of my life, and I know I’ll love you for longer still. 

Of course I’m yours.

Truly. 

Geralt

 

***

8th Velen, 1275  
Corvo Bianco, Toussaint

 

Geralt, dearest,

My herb garden is indeed utterly lovely - I am enjoying it greatly already. When you wake up and feel sufficiently sober, will you join me? I think I would much prefer to tell you that I love you in person. 

Ever yours, 

Yen 

P.S. If I will have wandered off deeper into the olive groves or the surrounding forest - away from eyes - and you cannot find me immediately, just whistle for Knight Roderick, and he will bring you straight to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank-you and hugs to everyone who's read, commented, left kudos, and simply enjoyed this story. I'm so grateful to all of you. <3   
> Now this epistolary fic is over, but the accompanying fic _Between the Words_ will have two more chapters set right after the events in these letters here. As a bit of a teaser preview I'll just tell you that one chapter will be devoted to Geralt and Yen's meeting (yes, finally!), and the last one will basically serve as a tie-in between these fics and the next story in the series. Hope you'll continue to enjoy my stories.  <3


End file.
